masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Completionist Achievement Guide
There are some major mistakes in this guide. Like you cant complete the Feros: Data Recovery Mission before even entering the Mako... :Oops. I've corrected that one. Feel free to correct anything else which you feel isn't right. -- DRY 09:04, 13 June 2008 (UTC) what is N.B. ? what does N.B. mean? :N.B. stands for 'nota bene', which is Latin for 'note well'. In other words, N.B. means 'pay particular attention to this bit'. --Tullis 21:15, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Or you just could avoid using obnoxious, rarely used abbreviations like that in a wiki. Idiot. First watch your language no need to threat others like idiots, second N.B. is widely used and many people with little culture use it. --Hurrycanne Mission completion order When I completed missions in this order: Artemis Tau, Noveria, Virmire, Feros -> will I be unable to finish missions enabled after completing Feros??? Is it really that important to play carreer in order shown in this guide? :Never mind, after stealing SSV Normandy, it is still possible to complete all UNC assignments and then go to Ilos. I thought I really screwed it up with that mission completion order. :) ::Yes, I think that the only assignments you would have problems with are the ones which require multiple visits to the Citidel. It is even possible, I believe, to leave the rescue of Liara until just before Ilos. --DRY 01:32, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Best time to pick up Fist's OSD For the fun of it, i decided to do a playthrough in the exact order of the achievement guide. It says to "Leave Fist's OSD alone until after you've rescued Liara T'Soni." I think this aims at getting additional Credits during the mission Citadel: Reporter's Request by using charm of intimidate. But i cannot trigger Citadel: Reporter's Request unless i have picked up the OSD first. So i don't see how to get those additional credits. Any help? -- 19:43, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :It's not for the extra credits, I think this is aimed at getting Liara's ally achievement. --Tullis 19:52, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::OK, i guess picking up the OSD triggers Citadel: Reporter's Request. i will ask about the credits in Talk:Citadel: Reporter's Request.-- 23:11, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Completionist in M.E. 2 Besides the obvious Side quests like Wrex's armor and Garrus' doctor problem, which side quests do you guys think will have an impact in the next game? Do you think the Survey Quests and stuff are ganna have any effect? Im redoing a playthrough since I deleted my old save file and I'd like to know all the Story-altering side quests in the game. Survey quests will allow you to start with more mineral resources.--Xaero Dumort 20:31, January 5, 2010 (UTC) 'Misleading?' Seems the guide is a bit misleading. The guide talks about multiple playthroughs to experience 100% of the content, the multiple playthrough part and 100% content part would put people under the impression that 100% completion would be required to gain the achievement; however, it is not necessary at all to gain said achievement. In fact, you can get the achievement in simply one single playthrough. One line (sentence) has been added to the first section of article to reflect that. -- 00:49, January 16, 2010 (EST) Asari Diplomacy I don't see the need of having extra information on that quest. The purpose of this guide is more of an outline and a list of all the missions and quest. This is the only quest with extra information on the reward, not a prerequisite, if people reading the guide want more information on that quest, they can just go on the assignment page. This is why I believe we should remove that line (line 232). Thank goodness :) I just received the completionist achievement. Here are some notes, in case they are important: ~I completed everything I could in the guide ("checklist") until the "The Citadel Redux" section. When I returned to the Citadel, I bought medigel/grenade upgrades 4 and 5, and then spoke to Nassana about UNC: Asari Diplomacy. The achievement popped up. ~Some party members it seems have unique dialogue options the more and more you talk, unlocking more and more codexes (codices?). I pursued the dialogues down to... ~~Wrex: he told me about a mercenary contract where he hunted an Asari commando for a Volus diplomat ~~Ashley: shared a drink. (later I also pursued the romance dialogue "I need you") ~~Quarian: told me about her royal family (after that I completed her Pilgrimage quest) ~~Garrus: opens with something about thanking me, when the left dialogue is "Thank me?" (later completed the Dr. Saleon quest) ~~Liara: not many dialogue options... I told her I just wanted to be friends. ~~Kaidan: again, not many different dialogue options. ~I exhausted all dialogues wherever I could for codexes. Note, I've had the Quarian since I rescued her in the Citadel at the beginning, and Liara since I rescued her from Knossos, but neither have popped up for the party member ally achievements. :Congrats on the achievement! :) SpartHawg948 06:01, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : :(More info from the original poster...) :Thanks mate :) Some more information, which might help someone smarter than me to pinpoint exact requirements: :~ After completing 2 assignments in the "Citadel Redux" (one assignment beyond my "completionist" achievement) I received the Quarian Ally achievement :~ After finishing the "Citadel Redux" section (I left the "The Fan" quest ongoing for the third visit), I completed Virmire per this guide. After returning to the Citadel, I initiated and completed "Negotiator's Request" and "Our Own Worst Enemy", and then I received the Asari Ally achievement. :~ I've had the Quarian in my party for every squad selection since rescuing her after Chora's Den. I've had the Asari similarly ever since rescuing her. List of assignment triggers to avoid There should really be a list of things to avoid triggering prior to rescuing Liara, especially due to the "assumption that all dialogue trees and objects will be interacted with". It's unclear if you can skip these assumptions until she's rescued and still get everything or you need to get everything but the assignments while rescuing her. Jmjimmy 17:18, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :Why should we put a list here of things to avoid? That isn't the point of this guide. This guide's purpose is to describe how to get the Completionist Achievement, which is doing all of the assignments and missions. Not to tell you which ones to avoid as that is the purpose of the Party Member Achievement Guide, not this one. It even says in the Expose Saren part, "Note: avoid triggering any assignments!", which I just changed to "Note: Avoid triggering any assignments!" using a template that we have. So don't see one valid reason to put in a list when that isn't the point of this guide, and it already mentions avoiding assignments. Lancer1289 17:26, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ::A first time player (or even a return visit) you have no idea what will trigger an assignment and what will merely give you a codex entry/xp/etc. The very first object I interacted with in the Citadel ended up triggering an assignment unintentionally. "Note: avoid triggering any assignments!" and "assumption that all dialogue trees and objects will be interacted with" directly conflict with each other for the pre-Liara Citadel section. Jmjimmy 19:35, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :::But this is again not the point of this guide. This guide is to detail how to get the Completionist Achievement, not Liara's Squad Member Achievement. The statement at the top also implies that when you talk to someone, you explore every option. In no way does that mean that the player should interact with everyone and everything they come across. You do take that out of context when you pull that out of the sentence. Also in the first bullet point it state quite clearly: "In order to ensure that it is possible to gain the various ally achievements it is extremely important not to trigger any assignments until after Liara T'Soni has been rescued." Also the guide tells you specifically what to do, and anything else player does, or who they choose to talk to is the player's own choice. I still don't see a reason to include something that isn't relevent to this guide, which purpose is to describe how to get the Completionist Achievement, hence the title "Completionist Achievment Guide". This is not the Party Member Achievement Guide, the Scholar Achievement Guide, or the Codex Entry Guide. Lancer1289 19:52, December 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::I did not think that was the point of this guide. However, as a reader of the guide, it's unclear to me if I should avoid everything in the Citadel except what is stated or it won't unlock or whether that warning is for the Liara's Party Member achievement in which case why is it in the Completionist guide? you need only 45 of 73 assignments (of 79 with DLC) to unlock the party member achievements. The first visit to the citadel there are a maximum of 24 assignments so it would have no bearing on those achievements at all. ::::Assuming the worst that it wouldn't unlock unless those key points were followed, I thought it would be very useful to have a list of triggers for the 13 assignments that should be avoided (per the note). In that way all other objects can be interacted with safely without having to save before each one. ::::"In no way does that mean that the player should interact with everyone and everything they come across." - That's typically how RPGs are played as you never know if an object will be in the same place later in the game. Jmjimmy 20:40, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::However all of that information is already given further down the guide, and I really can't see any reason for moving it, or worse, duplicating the information. I still can't see the reason for listing redundant information that is present already. Lancer1289 20:49, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Curious... After looking at the articles and discussions for the Missing Marines -> etc. assignment chain, Admiral Kohaku and Armistan Banes, I'm curious as to why this guide is constructed with particular attention to following the short chain of leads on Banes. None of the pages mentioned indicates that asking about Banes affects any completion/result/codex entry/anything else. Is it in the hope that the cut material will some day be restored? Was enough 'left over' for a fix/mod/tweak to resolve this? Or does it somehow involve the long-view strategy of keeping potential options available in ME2/3/etc.? Anybody know what's up? --Yeti magi 01:46, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Feros: Data Recovery I completed my main mission on Feros and somewhere I assumed I had to complete my main mission first before doing 'Feros: Data Recovery' and hacking the terminals. However once you completed 'Feros: Colony Saved', you're unable to get to the Mako again, the alivator to the Mako is disabled. I'll add the line complete the side assignments before completing the main mission to the wiki! :Except this kind of content belongs in the walkthrough articles themselves. Not here. Lancer1289 17:05, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::You can check the entire list without reading the walkthrough (there are enough players out who just want a checklist and not some guide that tells you what todo) the only problem is that you can't complete this mission after you completed the main mission on Feros. I'm a bad editor as mine was removed, so can you perhaps add a small warning like you did with the scholar? would be great for the people who wanna follow their own way but doesn't want to miss anything.